


Tin of Lima Beans

by goldfishandchip



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Twitter Prompt, Twitter short, mystrade, 中文翻译, 对话体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishandchip/pseuds/goldfishandchip
Summary: Mycroft是个总想找弟弟麻烦的混蛋。为了挫败他的计划，Mycroft绑架了Greg，后来他知道了，Sherlock显然不会来救他的探长。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 8





	Tin of Lima Beans

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tin of Lima Beans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027220) by [Ewebie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewebie/pseuds/Ewebie). 



Greg：你他妈以为自己是谁？你在干什么？

Mycroft：十分显然，我在绑架你。

Greg：你知道我是谁吗？

Mycroft：Detective Inspector Lestrade. 我很清楚你是谁。你知道 **我** 是谁吗？

Greg：我应该知道吗？

Mycroft：*叹气* 我弟弟是个异教徒。

Greg：Oh Christ，福尔摩斯居然有两个？

Mycroft：就上车吧，请。

（一个钟后）

Mycroft：你好，我亲爱的弟弟。

Sherlock：滚开，Mycroft。我很忙。

Mycroft：你有发现不见了什么吗？

Sherlock：Oh God. 你做了什么？

Mycroft：我绑架了你的探长。看你现在还有没有案子可破了。

Sherlock：What… 说的好像我真的需要他。

Mycroft：我……我会……我会折磨他。

Sherlock：没有什么比你的存在更折磨人了。

Mycroft：我很认真。我……我将无所不用其极。

Sherlock：*假笑* 再见。

Mycroft：*盯着通话结束的手机*

（一个钟后）

Mycroft：你收到我的赎金要求了吗？

Sherlock：你真的有必要附张图吗？

Mycroft：作为人质存活的证据。

Sherlock：……手铐，Mycroft？Really？

Mycroft：用束线带绑有点于心不忍。

Sherlock：手铐里垫着的天鹅绒是怎么回事？

Mycroft：他……他皮肤比较敏感……Sherlock？Sherlock？

（又过了一个钟）

Mycroft：Sherlock，我的耐心要消耗殆尽了。在我没有耐心的时候，Lestrade的人生安全将无从保证。

Sherlock：无从保证？何出此言？

Mycroft：因——因为他是个人质。而我是绑架者。

Sherlock：So, ok. 你绑架他是为了来勒索我的。

Mycroft：的确如此。

Sherlock：而我知道了你把他……绑了起来。

Mycroft：否则他会试图逃跑。

Sherlock：……手铐……

Mycroft：我们已经讨论过了这个。

Sherlock：那口塞呢？

Mycroft：他不停骂我。我见识到了他广博的词汇量。

Sherlock：那他为什么在你床上？

Mycroft：他……他背不好。

Sherlock：……行吧，再见。

(又过了一个钟)

Sherlock：很好，我来了。所以你可以发条短信给妈咪说我已经“来探望过你了“。

Mycroft：你真的没有半点救出DI Lestrade的打算吗？

Sherlock：为什么我要这样做？

Mycroft：他……他是你工作中不可或缺的一部分。

Sherlock：Well，我不打算带他走了……你已经……玷污他了。

Mycroft：别那么幼稚。

Sherlock：你玷污了他，你要对他负责。

Greg：我人就在这里。

Sherlock & Mycroft：闭嘴。

Greg：对我那么粗鲁？

Sherlock：Right. Fine. 就把Lestrade给我然后我就离开。

Mycroft：不。

Sherlock：Oh my God. Why not?

Mycroft：因……因为斯德哥尔摩综合症。

Sherlock：……那……那是人质喜欢劫持者的开始。

Mycroft：正是如此。

Sherlock：我很确定你完全弄错了。

Mycroft：不要卖弄学问。

Sherlock：只是追求精确。

Greg：如果是双向的那叫什么名字？

Sherlock & Mycroft：利马综合症。

Greg：huh…ok.

Sherlock：这不重要。人类不可能喜欢上你的。管他什么斯德哥尔摩综合症。

Mycroft：粗鲁。

Greg：Oi, fuck you!

Sherlock：………恶。不。

（又过了一个钟，苏格兰场）

Constable：ok，你可以再解释一遍吗，Sir？

Greg：就是……他绑架了我。

Constable：是的。

Greg：然后……他……他放我走了。

Constable：就这样？

Greg：Yeah. 就这样。

Constable：他为什么要这样干？

Greg：Well…*挠挠头* 他说的是，“如果你喜欢一样东西……“

（又过了一个钟）

Mycroft：Well，他已经被释放了。你可以继续与苏格兰场的合作。

Sherlock：Woo-hoo.

Mycroft：我实在不敢相信你完全没来救他的想法。

Sherlock：你总是对你的所有物占有欲爆棚。

Mycroft：我……我无从反驳。

Sherlock：试着管好自己的手。

Mycroft：从你嘴里出来真是太荒唐了。

Sherlock：是吗？再见！

（一周后，Mycroft的巢穴）

Mycroft：Detective Inspector. 您在此处有何贵干？

Greg：Oi！你是个十足的混蛋，你知道吗？

Mycroft：从来没有人说我宽厚仁慈。

Greg：你绑架了我！

Mycroft：是的。

Greg：你给我带了口塞！

Mycroft：您骂人的话十分精彩。

Greg：还把我绑了起来。

Mycroft：显然。

Greg：绑在你的床上！

Mycroft：有必要旧事重提吗……是的，我的确做了这些事情。

Greg：就给我解释 **一件** 事情。

Mycroft：好。

Greg：*小声地说* 为什么不给我打电话？

END


End file.
